


WHY? HOW?

by lila_luscious1



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Loss, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-07-09 10:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Agent Piper grieves for her deceased Partner, Agent Davis





	1. HOW?

**Author's Note:**

> WHY-BY ANNIE LENNOX
> 
> Tell Me  
> Whyyyyyyyyyy  
> Tell me-Whyyyyyyy  
> Why?

Davis could almost be asleep, he looks so peaceful. Except for the livid bruises on his face and neck, he might even awaken,  
at any moment.

Piper's grief is overwhelming...all-encompassing...even she could not have predicted this reaction to Davis' death-primarily,  
because she never imagined that this day would EVER COME.

[How many times do I have to try to tell you-That I'm sorry for the things I've done  
But when I start to try to tell you-That's when you have to tell me  
"Hey… this kind of trouble's only just begun"  
I tell myself too many times-Why don't you ever learn to keep your big mouth shut  
That's why it hurts so bad to hear the words-That keep on falling from your mouth]

Simmons is at her side. "We need to take him now, Piper," she whispers softly.

"Okay..don't bump his head-hold his head," Piper instructs the Med Staff assisting Simmons.

The scientist cradles the deceased Agent's head. "I have him...see Piper? He's well taken care of."

Yo Yo, who feels that she's about to cry herself, puts an arm about Piper's shoulders and gently guides her to  
the sick bay exit. "C'Mon, Mi'ja; let's go...C'Mon..."

All that Piper can say in reply is, "WHY!!?"


	2. WHY?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Piper continues to mourn Agent Davis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY FROM ANNIE LENNOX (CONTINUED)
> 
> Why don't you ever learn to keep your big mouth shut  
> That's why it hurts so bad to hear the words  
> That keep on falling from your mouth  
> Falling from your mouth-Falling from your mouth  
> Tell me…Why?...Why?

He's GONE...Agent DOWN...Davis is DEAD...GONE...no more witty banter, no more watching her back...  
Agent Piper is lost...functional, but un-moored. If paired with another SHIELD Agent, there was always that  
tiny grain of doubt, that sense that she'd better double-down on watching her own 'six'-NEVER with Davis...

The tears come, not streaming tears, just steady, but deeply heartfelt. Piper forces her mind to the GOOD TIMES-  
the banter, the witty 'come-backs', always rapid-fire and on point: such as that time with Enoch-now that was sorta  
REALLY FUCKING HILARIOUS: The alien anthropologist had droned on and on, saying, in that clipped, automatron  
sounding voice of his: 

"There is no hope, only loss. Decommissioned. Hunted. I have become a cautionary tale used to steer children away from  
a life of crime and excess."

Davis had quipped: "Would it be rude to turn him off? His constant complaining is giving me a headache."

She'd answered, "Yeah, well, you are the Puff-Head who got high and shot up our super-threatening fuse box, so..."

Davis had come right back with: "Never mind. Sorry I was wrong. The source of the headache is Piper. Definitely Piper."

She smiles at the memories...such a great companion, partner, and FRIEND...and sometimes BED MATE...he'll be missed.  
OH YES, HE WILL


	3. DAVIS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo Yo and Mack discuss Agent Davis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ROAM-B52'S

When Elena Rodriguez joins Director Alphonso Mackenzie in his quarters, he's listening to Agent  
Davis' favorite (or least ONE OF HIS FAVORITE) songs-The B52's 'Roam':

Roam if you want to, roam around the world  
Roam if you want to, without wings without wheels  
Roam if you want to, roam around the world  
Roam if you want to, without anything but the love we feel

Sitting beside the big man, she smiles and laces her arms about his waist. They listen to the music for  
a bit, not speaking. Mack's chest heaves the slightest bit, and his lover decides to reassure him.

Mack: So much DEATH...this is getting out of hand...I don't know how Coulson dealt with it.

Yo Yo: It's not your fault, Baby. What more could you do-you did your best-like you always do.

Mack: Seems like it's never enough. Has anyone checked on Piper?

Yo Yo: I was going by there later-give her a little time first. Are YOU OK? Tell me what to do.

Mack: Just stay with me a little while. (he reclines on the bed, making room for her)

[Roam if you want to, roam around the world  
Roam if you want to, without wings without wheels  
Roam if you want to, roam around the world  
Roam if you want to, without anything but the love we feel]

They smile, remembering the brash, cool-under-fire Agent with a penchant for 1980's pop.

Yo Yo: (still smiling) Davis... 

Mack (repeats): Davis


	4. JACKO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow and Deke talk about Jacko and Davis

Deke has secured authorization to visit Snow in her holding cell.

Deke: That sincerely sucks about Jacko.

Snow: It does...TRULY...really and truly...

Deke: How long did you know him?

Snow: (smiling sadly) A long time.

Deke: (clearing his throat) You two never...

Snow: Jacko's like my Brother, Silly...WAS like my Brother...

Deke: I'm sorry.

Snow: I know...did you know Agent Davis very well?

Deke: Not that well...I understand that he was cool. A good Agent.

Snow: Sorry for your loss. 

Deke: Thanks...I'm gonna ask Mack if a conjugal can be arranged...

Snow: (watches him go) Silly, Silly Man...


	5. KHAN PROVIDES A NEEDED DISTRACTION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper needs a distraction-KHAN provides it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXPLICIT ORAL SEX

Piper strides down the wide hallway, alert to a potential 'distraction' for the evening.  
KELLER?...Noooo. DIAZ?...hmmm..SHIT! YoYo's calling her away. KHAN...she walks  
up to, and then past Khan, saying "You...with me," over her right shoulder. She doesn't  
slow her paces, and so a very confused Khan has to run to catch up.

"Uhhh...that's your QUARTERS, isn't it?

Piper says nothing; simply unlocks her door and orders: "Inside." She activates the lights and starts  
stripping. Khan remains motionless, unsure of exactly what's going on. He's broken from his reverie  
when his companion barks, "Hey!...on the bed, pants off.

Wearing just a strappy-tee, she kneels between his wide-spread, (REALLY) hairy thighs and takes the big,  
semi-tumid haft in her small hand, pumping it briefly before leaning down and taking his full length into  
her mouth. It's HOT like an oven... he relished the feeling as her mouth slid up and down his hardening tool  
while she continued pumping the base and caressing his large ballsac. Her sucking mouth turns VORACIOUS,  
and its not long before Khan is wincing with the fervor of her oral attack

Getting control of herself, Piper She switches (gradually) from sucking the over-excited Agent slowly and  
deeply, to pumping the base faster and sliding less of his cock in and out of her mouth at a more rapid pace.  
The levels of pleasure have fewer intervals between them, and Khan's already impressive member swells even  
more. The male agent clearly enjoys this oral attention as much as Piper seems to enjoy giving it...though she  
seems to be 'working something out of her system'...Khan could give a FUCK...just KEEP working it out on HIM!  
Yeah...YEah...YEAh...Yaaah!...and he can hold back no longer, emptying his load into her still strongly suctioning  
mouth. After, Khan steps into the attached bathroom, and towels himself off. After, pulling on his trousers, he asks  
"Are you...okay, Piper?"

A rare smile from the usually stoic female Agent. "Yeah...I am now...thanks, Khan. Listen...sorry about the barking orders."

"You're good. See you later?"

"Copy-later."

After her shower, while she's brushing her hair, a familiar voice interrupts her musing:  
"Some good technique there on that blow-ie, Shorty-Mac."

"D-Davis? That can't be you...can it?"

"It is...kinda. Obviously Izell "smoked" me, but I've noticed you 'dropping down', and somebody-ME-needs to  
step in. I'm doing that now."

"I miss you so MUCH, D. SO MUCH."

"Ahhh-excuse me! That's not our thing; our thing is rapid-fire banter with under-tones of sexual tension."

"Don't make fun'a me Davis, not now", she sobs.

"I apologize...really. I know that you're grieving...I'M grieving, not being able to have your back. And we shoulda  
fucked-At least the once."

"You're an ass...and I still love you, and I miss you. And I know you feel the same."

"Being a manly-type Man unable to express his deepest, most heartfelt feelings, I'll never leave you...not in spirit.  
That up-coming mission. Who has your six?

"Mother-fuckin' Agent Davis!"

"Goddamn right."

"Davis?..."

"Yeah?"

"You'll...be around...please?"

"C'mon" and he's gone.


End file.
